SasuSaku Family
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Meskipun selama ini Uchiha Hikari terlihat begitu dekat dengan sang ayah, semua itu tak bisa menjamin Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi sosok ibu juga ketika sang istri tak ada di rumah. / kumpulan oneshot pendek/ cover bukan buatan saya/ AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disklaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**SasuSaku Family**

* * *

Aku terdiam mengawasi gerak-geriknya yang terlihat gelisah. Ia mondar-mandir di depanku seakan tak capek dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Jujur saja aku yang cuma melihat saja sudah jenuh. Kuakui ia memang gadis aktif seperti baka Naruto-teman sepermainanku tapi tetap saja melihat dia seperti ini membuatku merasa akan ada berita buruk yang sebentar lagi terucap dari lisannya. Bukan mau bersikap sok jadi paranormal tapi memang itulah yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini.

Cukup.

Aku bangun dari posisi tiduranku sekaligus menyambar lengannya, mendudukkan di sampingku toh dia tak menolak ketika aku memaksanya.

Kumiringkan dudukku, bersila di tempat tidur menatap ke arahnya dari samping kiri.

"Hei, Sakura, kau datang ke kamarku dan mengganggu tidur siangku bukan untuk mondar-mandir tak jelaskan?" tuntutku kesal. Betapa tidak emosi ketika sedang menikmati mimpimu datang seorang gadis dengan kejam mendobrak pintu kamarmu.

Ia hanya diam mendengar pertanyaanku yang tak ada kata lemah lembut di sana. Sedikit memicingkan mata ketika aku mendapat reaksi yang tak terduga, ia cuma diam sambil memandangiku dengan mata bundarnya yang sedang berkaca-kaca. Aku menggelang kasar, ini bukan Haruno Sakura yang aku kenal yang menangis gara-gara cemohanku. Biasanya ia akan mencemohku balik dengan nada yang lebih kasar, tapi ini... Ia malah menatapku seolah aku ini majikan pelit yang tak mau memberi makan kucing peliharaannya. Dan oh, betapa bodohnya diriku memberi perumpamaan seperti kucing dan majikan.

"Sasuke, hiks..." Kini aku terbengong melihat gadis di sampingku menyerukan namaku lengkap dengan isakan tangisnya.

"Hei, jangan menangis keras-keras bodoh, aku tak mau ibu mendengarnya dan mengira aku menyakitimu," tuturku bingung akan sikapnya yang langka ini. Kuhembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, menggenggam erat pundaknya agar ia tak mengindari kontak mata denganku.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa masalahmu, Sakura."

Ia hanya diam, tapi tak lama kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat dan tanpa diduga telunjuknya mengarah ke daerah perutnya.

"Kau hanya sakit perut tapi kau malah heboh tak karuan, sampai membuatku gondok tahu," seruku kesal.

Tapi anehnya ia menggeleng lemah, isakan itu terdengar meski hanya samar-samar.

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas frustasi, kenapa tak langsung mengatakannya saja sih tanpa harus membuatku perfikir untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang tak berguna ini.

"Kalau bukan sakit perut, jangan bilang kau sedang datang bulan karena jika itu benar aku benar-benar akan marah, Sakura," ungkapku. Entah berapa lusin kata yang telah aku keluarga hanya untuk menebak sikap sahabat sepermainanku ini yang sungguh menyebalkan.

Ia kembali menggeleng lemah.

"Arrgggh...terus apa?" Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Cepat bicara atau aku harus memaksamu, Sakura," ancamku. Habislah sudah kesabaranku.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-baka, dengarkan aku dulu," Ia memekik kesal tapi aku tak peduli.

"Janji nggak marahkan?" rajuknya. Mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca menatap ke arahnya. Dan aku hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat menanggapi.

"Sasuke..."

Ia menatap gelisah ke arahku. Rasanya ditatap seperti itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding tak karuan. Ayolah Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi penakut seperti ini. Bodoh.

"Beneran nggak marahkan kalau aku bilang," tanyanya.

Kutatap mata hijau bulatnya, genggaman tanganku pada pundaknya semakin erat. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena gondok. ''Cepat katakan atau kau per...''

"Sasuke aku hamil."

"...per...gi..." gagapku.

Hamil?

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Berusaha mencari kebohongan atas kalimatnya dari sorot matanya. Tapi percuma aku tak menemukan apa-apa selain kejujuran dari matanya. Kedua tanganku terjatuh dari pundaknya begitu saja, ia semakin sibuk dengan tangisnya. Aku diam, jujur, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kulirik perutnya yang masih rata. Ternyata Tuhan memang murka karena kami main-main di depanNya, sepasang umatnya tanpa ikatan yang sah dengan alasan keisengan melakukan hubungan yang terlarang.

Dengan cepat kutarik tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

Aku tak menyahut, pikiranku masih dipenuhi ucapannya tadi. Ya, sekarang gadis pink yang tengah mengandung anakku itu tak lagi menangis, dan kini gantian ia yang menuntut dengan pandangan yang memelas ke arahku.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini?' Dengan kasarnya ia mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, dan aku hanya bisa mendelik kesal ke arahnya. "Aku belum mau menikah muda dan kita juga masih sekolah, aku takut."

Sakura. Sebenarnya aku juga takut, tapi aku tak mau membuatmu kalut gara-gara mengakuinya di depanmu.

"Bagaimana kalau bayi itu digugurkan, Sakura," usulku ragu-ragu.

Bola matanya mendelik tajam ke arahku bersamaan dengan lelehan air matanya.  
"Kau ingin aku juga ikut mati bersama anakmu, Sasuke, aku tak mau membunuh anakku," pekiknya kalut.

Aku langsung gelagapan mendengar lontaran perkataannya. Bagaimana sampai ibu mendengar kalimatnya yang kelewat lirih. Kugenggam cepat jemarinya, berusaha membuat ia tak berteriak-teriak karena kalut.

"Sasuke-baka, kenapa harus kau yang menghamiliku. Aku benci Sasuke," protesnya.

Tanpa peduli ia akan mengamuk langsung kubungkam mulutnya, aku tak mau sampai ibu mendengar ucapannya. Ia berontak dalam dekapanku, tapi aku mau begitu saja melepas bungkamanku.

"Aku minta maaf karena menghamilimu, Sakura, dan sungguh aku tak berniat sampai membuatmu hamil," jelasku. Kutatap lembuat mata hijaunya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku tak berniat menanamkan benihku pada rahimnya sampai membuatnya hamil. Sungguh, meskipun kami melakukannya tapi aku tak setega itu padamu Sakura.

"Hamil? Kau menghamili Sakura, Sasuke?"

Debaran jantungku bertambah cepat ketika suara lembut yang begitu kukenal menyapu pendengaranku. Sakura dalam dekapanku menunduk diam tanpa suara. Perlahan kutolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Di ambang pintu ibu tengah berdiri dengan roman kaget terpeta jelas di wajah beliau. Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi dalam tidurku dan bila terbangun nanti aku hanya melihat senyum indah ibu bukan raut kekecewaan. Tapi nyatanya ini bukan mimpi tapi kenyataan yang harus kami hadapi.

"Maafkan aku, Bu." Hanya rangkaian kalimat itulah yang mapu kuucapkan lewat lisanku.

Dan berikutnya hanya tangis ibu serta Sakura yang selalu kuingat.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau melamun?" Sebuah suara membuatku terbangun dalam kilatan tentang kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang telah merubah alur masa depan yang sebelumnya telah kurancang matang-matang.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau kenapa sih?"

Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah sang pelaku, "Aku tak apa-apa, Sakura," jelasku kemudian.

Ia pun kembali mondar-mandir di depanku sebelum berhenti di sisi tempat tidur dengan senyum mengembang. Dialah Sakura, keisenganlah yang membuat kami akhirnya terikat dalam suatu pertalian sakral. Kami telah menikah, dan di sana dalam pelukan Sakura seorang bayi yang tak pernah kusangka akan lahir di dunia ini. Aku tak tahu apakah harus menyesalinya atau sebaliknya. Masa depanku berbanding terbalik dengan rencanaku. Awalnya Sakura seakan tak menyukai pernikahan ini, pernikahan yang entah ada cinta atau tidak di dalamnya.

Tapi satu yang membuat semuanya berubah, dialah Uchiha Hikari buah hati kami yang sebelumnya tak pernah terbersit dalam pikiranku keberadaannya.

"Sasuke, bantuin. Hikari ngompol lagi."

Dan inilah Sakura, teman sepermainanku yang masih tetap bersikap cerewet dan menyebalkan. Sikap yang tetap sama meskipun kami telah menikah. Tapi hanya senyum itu yang berbeda. Senyum termanisnya ketika mata bulatnya menatap lekat sosok mungil dalam pelukannya.

Dan untuk pertama kali kuakui ia terlihat cantik laksana bidadari.  
Terlalu konyol memang, tapi inilah yang terjadi.

* * *

**Note Author :**

Maafkanlah Bunga kalau fic ini bikin gondok, dengn alur tak jelas, konflik aneh dan pendek sangat#pundung. Entah kenapa ide ini begitu saja muncul pas Bunga berniat ngetik fic AF, ya akhirnya terpaksa Bunga nggak jadi publish fic AF tapi malah publish fic ini. Hehehehe...

Bunga harap fic ini bisa dinikmati pembaca sekalian :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hanya sebuah fic ringan tentang keluarga tercinta kita SasuSaku XDD

Tiap chapter tidak berurutan meskipun masih saling terkait.

.

.

.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Ia tetap berdiri di sana, melirik dengan tak suka hati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Pipi semakin temben, berat badan meningkat secara drastis.  
Huh, Sakura kembali mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa, Sayang. Tidak suka dengan keadaanmu sekarang?"  
Suara ejekan itu tertangkap jelas di gendang telinga Sakura. Tetap dengan sebal ia melirik pada sosok gadis yang tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Diamlah Karin," gerutunya kemudian.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa itu membahana di kediaman Haruno.

"Menyebalkan." Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat pada salah satu sofa di ruang tamu Haruno.

Tanpa peduli kekesalan Sakura, Karin ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. Ia menengok, sebelah tangannya tertekuk menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Tetap dengan senyum mengejek ia kembali bersuara.

"Hei, Sayang, berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Tidak kangenkah kau pada kakakmu yang cantik ini. Hahahaha..." serunya lagi.

"Berhentilah mengejekku, Ka―kak," sungut Sakura tak suka.

Tawa Karin kembali muncul. Sejak kembalinya ia ke kediaman Haruno ia tak berhenti menertawakan keadaan adik kecilnya yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ah, jadi ingat saat kau bilang 'Aku nggak mungkin punya suami semenyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke, Karin' hahahaha...Dan setelah aku pulang aku malah melihat kau mengandung anaknya. Hebat," pekiknya geli.

Sebuah bantal tak lama melayang ke arah gadis berumur akhir 20 tahun itu. Sakura sungguh kesal sekarang.

"Itu hanya sebuah kecelakan kau tahu," bela Sakura.

"Tapi kecelakaan yang menyenangkan, bukan begitu Sayang," ejeknya lagi.

"Huh," dengus Sakura.

.

.

Ia diam, terasa melelahkan kalau ia terus terpancing ejekan sang kakak. Dari dulu ia memang tak pernah menang adu mulut dengannya, maka dari itu daripada ia terus-terusan dipermalukan akan lebih baik ia diam sembari menatap layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara anak-anak.

Merasa tak lagi diperhatikan sang kakak menggeser duduknya, mencondongkan badan supaya ia bisa leluasa merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil dari perut sang adik yang tengah membuncit di telapak tangannya yang menempel.

Sakura cuek dengan tindakan kakak perempuannya, tanpa peduli raut muka kakaknya ia meraih cemilan di meja samping tempat duduk dan langsung memulai ritual ngemilnya.

"Hei, Nyonya Uchiha, berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Delapan bulan besok."

"Wow, aku nggak nyangka bakal punya keponakan secepat ini," cengir Karin.

"Hn."

.

.

"Hei, Sakura, kenapa kau tetap di sini. Kenapa belum pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Males Sasuke belum pulang," jawabnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menoleh ke arah sang kakak, "Kau mengusirku?" tanya Sakura balik.

Karin kembari memamerkan senyumannya.  
"Siapa juga yang mengusirmu adik manis, aku cuma nggak mau Sasuke-kun terlantar gara-gara kau menemaniku," belanya.

"Sudah kubilangkan, Sasuke nggak ada di rumah jadi aku bebas pulang, toh inikan rumahku juga," kata Sakura enteng.

"Tapi kau sedang hamil, Sakura, tak baik wanita hamil sepertimu keluyuran tengah malam begini," tutur sang Kakak.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan rumah Sasuke masih satu blok, Kakak sayang," ucapnya membenarkan.

"Terserah kaulah, Sakura. Dasar adik keras kepala," kesal Karin.

"Kepalakan emang keras, Karin," kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Kedua kakak adik itu tengah terdiam menikmati sajian dari layar televisi dan dari toples yang semakin ludes isi di dalamnya.

Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi, membuat seseorang di sebelahnya menoleh dengan penasaran.

"Aku mau pulang," pamit Sakura. Ia memandang sang kakak yang tengah memandangnya juga.

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Karin.

"Nggak perluh, aku bisa jalan sendiri," tolaknya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Sakura, aku―"

"Sudah aku bilang aku nggak apa-apa, Kakak. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan aku gara-gara tengah mengandung keturunan Uchiha," kesalnya.

Haruno Karin tersenyum, "Oh iya, besok aku harus kembali ke Kiri, Sakura," tutur Karin. Senyum tetap mengembang di sana meskipun mendapati tatapan sendu dari sang adik.

"Kenapa cepat sekali, padahalkan baru juga dua hari pulang," tanya Sakura. Kelopak matanya entah kenapa terasa berat untuk berkedip. Hingga air mata itupun tumpah bersamaan dengan pelukan sang kakak padanya.

"Maaf aku nggak bisa tetap di sini Sakura, masa libur kuliahku sudah habis dan aku harus kembali ke sana," jelas Karin. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa rindu pada adik manisnya ini, tapi mau gimana lagi. Tuntutan pendidikanlah yang membatasi kebersamaan mereka, dan jarak Konoha-Kiri itu semakin membuat kebersamaan itu terasa kurang.

Jemarin berkutex Karin menghapus jejak air mata di pipi adiknya.  
"Hei, jangan nangis gini ah. Kalau Sasuke tahu pasti dia akan mengejekmu habis-habisan,"kelakar Karin.

"Kalau Sasuke melakukannya, aku janji akan membuatnya tidur di luar semalaman," sungut Sakura. Meskipun tak ada nada serius di ucapannya, tapi Sakura akan melakukannya jika memang terjadi.

"Hei, itu tidak boleh. Bibi Mikoto pasti nggak terima anaknya kau siksa, Sakura," ucap Karin geli.

"Ibu Mikoto lebih sayang padaku daripada Sasuke, akukan mengandung cucunya."

Karin sedikit lega ketika raut murung itu tergantikan akan sebuah senyum.

Pelukan kakak adik itupun terlepas.  
"Kenapa nggak besok lusa aja kembalinya," pinta Sakura mulai merenggek.

Karin mengacak rambut Sakura yang mulai memanjang. "Maaf itu tidak bisa. Dan kenapa kau jadi manja gini padaku, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Itu karena kau setahun lebih nggak pulang, bahkan di hari pernikahanku kau nggak datang. Jahat," seru Sakura. Air mata itu kembali membasahi bola matanya.

"Maaf, hari itu aku nggak bisa pulang karena ujian, Sayang. Tapikan aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya lewat telpon," jelas Karin. Senyum itu seakan tak mau lenyap dari bibirnya.

"Aku tau."

"Hei, jangan sedih gitu. Tenang sajak kok dua atau tiga hari lagi dia akan pulang, katanya dia merindukan adik manjanya," cengir Karin.

Sakura menatap Karin tak percaya.  
"Benarkah kak Sasori akan pulang?" tanya Sakura berbinar-binar.

Karin menggangguk mantap.

"Yeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."  
Kembali kegaduhan menyelimuti kediaman Haruno.

* * *

"Sudah pulang."

Sakura mengangguk mendapati pertanyaan sang suami ketika ia memasuki kamar mereka. Tak peduli tatapan menyelidik Sasuke, ia menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di samping sang suami.

"Dari mana aja jam segini baru pulang?"

Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya, berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan sebuah buku di tanggannya.

"Menemui Kakak terbaik," jawab Sakura lengkap dengan cengirannya.

Alis sang Uchiha bertaut, "Maksudmu Karin," katanya memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Kukira Kakak terbaikmu itu Sasori," cela Sasuke. Pasalnya setahu Sasuke, kedua kakak adik sesama gender itu tak pernah luput dari adegan adu mulut yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Bukan."

"Hn?"

"Kakak terbaikku itu Karin, sedangkan Kakak tergantheng dan terimut itu kak Sasori tersayang," cengir Sakura.

"..."

"Andai kak Sasori itu bukan saudara kembar Karin dan bukan kakakku, aku mau menikah dengannya."

"..."

"Aah, senengnya kalau punya suami seperti kak Sasori. Udah gantheng, imut, baik hati pula, nggak kaya Uchiha Sasuke yang suka menyiksa istrinya."  
Celoteh itu terdengar heboh dari bibir Sakura. Tak peduli sosok manusia di sampingnya tengah menahan amarah.

"Hahahaha...Kau tahu Sasuke, kak Sasori itu―"

"Berisik. Kenapa kau tak menikahi kakakmu itu," sengit Sasuke. Dengan kasar ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan segera menarik selimut sampai menutupi ujung rambutnya.

Sakura bengong mendapati reaksi sang suami.  
"Loh, Sasuke. Kenapa kau jadi marah sih, kan emang bener kalau kak Sasori itu baik―"

"DIAAAM," bentak Sasuke dari balik selimut.

"Sasuke kenapa marah?"

"..."

"Hei, Sasuke, mudah-mudahan anak kita nanti kalau dia cewek cantik dan manis seperti aku. Hihihi..." Suara cekikian Sakura memenuhi pendengaran Sasuke. "Dan kalau dia dia cowok mudah-mudahan gantheng seperti―"

"Kaya ayahnya dong," batin Sasuke di balik selimut.  
Hm, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke meskipun kesal tetap mendengar ocehan tak berguna sang istri.  
Sungguh suami yang baik.

"―kalau cowok jelas gantheng dan imut seperti kak Sasori dong."

Toeng.

"Benerkan, Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah tidur?"

"..."

"Sudah tidur ya. Ya udah selamat malam, Sasuke-kun."

"..."

Dan ingatkan Uchiha Sasuke ketika Haruno Sasori pulang ke Konoha untuk membawa Sakura pergi jauh untuk tak dekat-dekat dengan Sasori.  
Karena bisa menimbulkan Hipertensi dan gangguan jantung.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanya sebuah fic ringan tentang keluarga tercinta kita SasuSaku XDD

Tiap chapter tidak berurutan meskipun masih saling terkait.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Butiran air mata itu merembes turun, membasahi pipi ranum miliknya sebelum tersapu oleh lengan dengan asal. Ia tak boleh menangis, ia anak yang kuat sekuat ibunya. Ia tak boleh menangis hanya karena olokan teman-temannya.  
Ia―Uchiha Hikari―anak yang kuat, dan anak yang kuat tidak akan secengeng ini karena ejekan temannya.

Tapi nyatanya ia tetap menangis sesenggukan di belakang sekolahnya. Anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun itu mendekam di sudut belakang sekolah, berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih enggan berhenti.

Dari dulu ia memang anak yang kuat, bahkan ia tak pernah menangis ketika teman sekelasnya usil ataupun nakal kepadanya, tapi sekarang ia menangis karena marah―tak terima ketika kedua orangtuanya ikut disangkutpautkan.

Ia tidak terima teman sekelasnya itu menjelek-jelekan orangtuanya.  
Tidak akan terima sampai kapanpun.

* * *

"Loh, Hikari-chan, kok baru pulang jam segini?" Suara dari ibunda tersayang langsung menyambutnya ketika pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di kediaman Uchiha.

Diliriknya sebentar sang ibu yang tengah menyambutnya, sebelum ia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Maaf."

Hanya gumaman singkat sebelum tubuh mungil itu lenyap dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sakura mendesah khawatir, tapi diurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri sang buah hati.  
Mungkin Hikari sedang bertengkar dengan temannya, pikirnya kemudian.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Kepala rumah tangga itu memasuki rumahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Pasalnya ia tak lagi disambut pelukan dari sang anak ketika ia memasuki rumah. Ekor matanya pun melirik kesana-kemari berharap menemukan anak perempuannya yang tengah tersenyum menyambut ia pulang.

Namun tak ujung mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia malah mendapati nuansa sepi di dalam rumah. Bahkan kepala bermahkota pink juga tak terlihat mondar-mandir di rumah.

Dilemparkan asal jas beserta tas kerjanya, menaiki tangga dimana kamar pribadinya dan buah hatinya berada.

Cleek.

"Sakura," panggilnya ketika ia memasuki kamar pribadinya.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Dan celoteh sang istripun masih belum ia dengar.

Dengan penuh rasa cemas ia keluar kamar, melangkah menuju daun pintu kamar buah hatinya.

"Sakura, Hikari, kalian di―"

Panggilan ayah muda itupun terhambat ketika mendapati apa yang tengah ia cari.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah pulang."  
Sakura meninggalkan tempat tidur gadis kecilnya, melangkah menghampiri tempat suaminya berdiri.

"Hn?"  
Mata Sasuke menyipit mendapati sang anak terlihat mengurung diri dalam selimut tebal, tanpa berniat memberikan senyuman dan pelukan selamat datang.

Mendapati air muka penuh tanda tanya dari sang suami Sakura berinisiatif mendekatkan bibirnya di depat daun telinga Sasuke.  
"Hikari-chan dari pulang sekolah tidak mau turun dari tempat tidur, Sasuke-kun. Dan waktu aku tanya apakah dia sakit ia cuma menggeleng. Aku bingung membujuknya makan, soalnya dari pulang sekolah belum makan," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum tatapan onyx-nya menelanjangi sosok sang buah hatinya yang terlihat tengah bersedih.

"Siapkan makan malam, Sakura, dan biarkan aku yang membujuknya," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Hikari, tumben tidak mau menyambut Ayah pulang. Kau marah sama Ayah?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng cepat.

"Terus kalau tidak marah kenapa, Hikari?" Sasuke kembali bersuara. Jemarinya dengan lembut membelai rambut drak blue milik sang anak. "Hikari membuat cemas Ayah dan Ibu kalau diam seperti ini." Suara Sasuke terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"…"

"Ceritakan sama Ayah, Ayah pasti akan mendengarkan," pinta Sasuke sembari menarik tubuh sang anak ke dalam pangkuannya.

Merasa Hikari tak melawan, dipeluknya sayang gadis kecil itu.  
"Bicaralah, Ayah akan dengarkan," serunya kemudian.

Terdengar suara sesenggukan sebelum bibir mungil itu terbuka, "Ayah, Hikari anak haram, ya?"

Uchiha Sasuke tercekat, tak mampu berucap untuk kesekian detik.

Tak mendapati respon klarifikasi dari sang ayah Hikari kembali menunduk layu. Butiran air mata kembali membuyarkan sorot emerald miliknya.

"Mereka bilang Hikari anak yang tidak diinginkan Ayah dan Ibu, jadi itu benar?" tututnya meminta penjelasan.

Setetes air mata meluncur indah dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Dengan segera ia memeluk Hikari erat.  
"Ayah dan Ibu sangat sayang, Hikari. Dan jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka, cukup dengarkan Ayah," pinta Sasuke.

Tangis Hikari pecah seketika. Dipeluknya erat tubuh sang ayah tersayang.  
"Hiks…Hikaru takut Ayah dan Ibu tidak sayang sama Hikari gara-gara Hikari cuma kesalahan Ayah dan Ibu dulu. Hikari takut Ayah dan Ibu membuang Hikari karena Hikari cuma anak haram. Hiks…" gumam Hikari parau.

"Tidak. Kami sayang Hikari sampai kapanpun karena Hikari anak Ayah dan Ibu. Biar orang di luar sana bilang apapun yang Hikari tidak suka, semua tidak akan merubah kalau Hikari anak Ayah dan Ibu. Sampai kapanpun," tegas Sasuke.

"Hiks…hiks…Hikari sayang Ayah." Tangisan itu masih belum berhenti terdengar. Tapi setidaknya Hikari tahu meskipun awalnya ia ada karena kesalahan kedua orangtuanya, tapi sekarang ia ada karena kasih sayang orangtuanya.  
Selamanya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan Ibu, Hikari," desah Sakura sebelum melangkah menjauhi pintu kamar gadis kecilnya.

"Sampai kapanpun kami tetap sayang, Hikari, karena Hikari anak Ayah dan Ibu."

* * *

Shortfict singkat yang terinspirasi dari surat anak yang diaborsi yang di tag temen di fb. Sumpah deh, aku nyesek gara-gara baca note itu. Hiks...

Akhirnya setelah merenung sejenak jadilah fic ini.

Dan terimakasih udah baca ficku :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Tiap chapter tidak berurutan, meskipun masih saling terkait.

* * *

Airmata itu entah kenapa kembali mengenangi permata zamrud, seakan betah untuk tetap mendekam di sana meskipun sang pemilik tak mengharapkannya. Ia mendekap erat bantal yang sudah ternoda lelehan cairan kornea matanya, berusaha mengurangi isakan-isakan yang seharusnya tak perlu. Ia—Haruno Sakura benci ketika ia harus kembali menangisi seseorang yang tak pernah ia harapkan.

"Aku benci kau, Sasukeeee!" teriaknya tertahan.

.

"Kau sakit, Saku?" Hanya kalimat itulah yang terlontar sedari duapuluh menit lalu dari bibir putri keluarga Yamanaka. Seakan gadis murah kata itu kehilangan perbendaharaan katanya pagi ini.

Tak mendapati respon dari lawan bicara, Yamanaka Ino dengan gusar menarik tubuh sang sahabat agar ia bisa menatap wajah suram yang tengah terpamerkan.

"Hei, Sakura, kau dengar tidak sih?" serunya sebal.

Sorot mata suram itu menoleh, sekedar melepas kukuhan tangan sang sahabat yang bertengger di kedua pundaknya. "Cuma tidak enak badan, Pig," jawab sekenanya. Kembali berkutik dalam segala asumsi dan drama fantasinya yang tengah terputar pada otaknya.

"Kau kira aku ini bodoh, Jidat,"tukasnya. Sebersit hipotesa ia keluarkan dengan ragu-ragu, "Kau ada masalah dengan Uchiha Sasu—"

"Jangan sebut nama itu, Pig!"

Dan Yamanaka Ino langsung terdiam kaget.

* * *

Berkali-kali Uchiha Sasuke menatap menyesal ke arahnya. Ia ingin menghampirinya, mendekap tubuh tak berdaya itu dalam pelukannya—seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Tapi ia tak mampu. Meskipun ia bisa tapi ia ragu dan merasa tak sanggup. Namun semua ini karena salahnya, tidak, ini adalah salah mereka berdua. Bukan cuma ia yang harus tanggungjawab, tapi Sakura juga. Dan ia tak boleh menyesal ketika lontaran kalimat penolakan itu ia dengungkan.

"_Kurasa kita belum sanggup dengan kehadirannya, Sakura." Malam itu ia buka suara, mengurangi suasana tegang di antara mereka._

"_Maksudmu?" Seakan telah mengetahui ujung ucapan yang terlontar oleh pemuda di sampingnya, ia menyahut dengan gugup._

"_Sakura," tangan itu menggenggam erat, "Lebih baik kita gugurkan dia sebelum terlamat," ucapnya mantab._

"_APAAAAA..."_

Dan sungguh entah kenapa sekarang ia menyesal meminta itu pada Sakura. Keyakinan yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia junjung tanpa menghiraukan perasaannya kini seakan menguap begitu saja. Sakura—sahabat kecilnya, orang luar dalam kehidupannya yang ia sadari begitu dalam masuk di setiap goresan pejalanannya.

* * *

"Kau tidak bersama Sakura, Sasuke?" Lontaran kalimat itulah yang ia dapat untuk pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya. Uchiha Mikoto berdiri di depannya dengan nampan berisi sebuah mangkok yang entah apa isinya.

Tak mendapat respon sesuai harapannya, ibu dua anak itu mendesah kecewa, "Padahal Ibu sudah membuatkan bubur dengan ekstra ramuan khusus untuk Ibu hamil," ungkapnya kemudian.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap sang ibu nanar. Ia tak pernah tahu betapa antusiasnya sang ibu menyambut cucu yang seharusnya tak pernah ada.

"Ibu?"

"Ya, Sasu. Ada apa?" Uchiha Mikoto menatap heran sang anak, pasalnya roman murung tersimpan jelas pada wajah tampannya. "Kalian bertengkar?" Tak mendapati respon dari pemuda di depannya ia kembali menyuarakan pandangannya.

Pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu mendongak, "A-aku..."

"Ibu tahu ini berat untuk kalian. Tapi Ibu tahu, anak Ibu adalah laki-laki yang bertanggungjawab." Senyum itu mengembang, "Majulah yang terdepan, Sasuke. Tunjukkan pada Sakura bahwa kau mampu. Tunjukkan bahwa anak Ibu adalah pemuda yang hebat," ujarnya menyemangati.

Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika sang ibu mengacak rambutnya penuh sayang. Ia tahu, sekarang mungkin ia yang di nasehati sebagai seorang anak, namun tak mungkinkan bahwa beberapa tahun lagi ia yang akan menasehati anak mereka. Dunia ini berputar bukan? Dan ia yakin ia mampu. Meski ia berkali-kali terjatuh bukan berarti ia tak lagi mampu untuk berdiri.

"Ibu, terima kasih."

* * *

Sekedar fic yang singkat banget, tapi mau gimana idenya cume sampai situ kok*nyengir XD*

Makasih buat yang sudah mempir di fic ini—silent reader maupun yang sudah memberi oleh-oleh di kotak review.

Dey-chan— makasih sudah mereview fic aku, biarpun cuma di chap ini tapi aku tetep seneng udah di luangkan buat membaca sampai di kasih oleh-oleh pula di kotak review. Makasihhh*peyuk-peyuk*

NenSaku— ini sudah update say. Tapi maaf lho singkat, idenya mampet soalnya. Hehehe...

Hikari Uchiha— sudah ada sequelnya tu say :D

Laura Pyordova— biarpun kemarin sudah salah orang, tapi sekarang kita kan sudah sering ngobrol di fb, hehehe... makasih udah nyempetin review sayang XDDD

Uchiha The Tomato Knight— pasti Hikari cantik dong, kan cantiknya sebelas duabelas sama authornya*plakkk-narsis XD* makasih sudah nyempetin review fic aku*tebarsenyum*

4ntk4-ch4n— maksih sudah baca dan review say. Btw, boleh minta alamat fb nya gak? Daku penasaran sama dirimu. Hehehe

AsaManis TomatCeri— kan genre utamanya family say, jadi harus ada keluarga-keluarga itu, dan berhubung authornya juga maniak dengan genre family jadi harap maklum. Hohoho... btw, makaaaaasihhhhhhhhhh sudah di fave*peluksampaikehabisannapas XDDDD

Dijah-hime— belum tamat kok, ini fic memang tiap chap dibikin langsung satu scene terus sudah. Entar juga ada chap-chap selanjutnya dan pastinya gak menyambung pada chap sebelumnya tapi tetep saling berhubungan kok :D Maksih sudah baca pluuuuus mereviewnya :DDDD

Dae Uchiha— ini sudah update say, tapi maaf lho kalau mengecewakan*nyengir* makasih sudah nyempetin review :D

Uchiha ney-chan— kwkwkwkw... aku juga mau kok dipeluk Sasu, gak bakal nolak. Hehehe... makasih sudah mereview :D

RestuChii SoraYama— karena anda mereview fic saya, saya juga gak bisa ngomong apa-apa selain makaaaaaaaassssiiiihhhhh*pelukcium*

Winterblossom Concrit Team— terima kasih atas concritnya. Saya sudah memperbaiki kelalainan saya :D

Andromeda no Rei— aaahhhh, dirimu memang maniak canon jadi gak heran saya. Hahaha... makasih say sudah nyempetin mereview fic ini*pelukciumdaricintamu* kekeke...

Cutie white— iya bikinan aku kok. Sequel? Emmm... gak tau ya, lagi males bikin lemon soalnya. Lagi belajar insaf meski gak pernah keturutan. Hehehehe

Chini VAN— huwaaa... maap kalau kependekan*bungkuk-bungkuk* daku memang gak jago bikin fic kaya rel kereta api, bisanya yang kaya mie, gampang putus di tengah jalan*apadeh* tapi makasih atas reviewnya *nyengir*

Cherry snow— dan pastinya manis kaya authornya dong*hoeeek* makasih sudah review :D

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet— harap maklum say kalau pendek, daku gak bisa kalau bikin panjang kaya rel kereta api

Btw, makasih sudah mereview fic ku ini*cipok XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Tiap chapter tidak berurutan, meskipun masih saling terkait.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu menjadi orang tua diusia yang sangat muda itu memang tak semudah mengangkat jemuran ketika hari mendadak hujan melanda padahal baru beberapa detik lalu terang benderang. Tak semudah membentuk model rambut legendarisnya, yang ketika diolesi jel rambut akan membentuk sesuai harapannya. Semua tak semudah yang ia pikirkan, apalagi harus membujuk seorang anak perempunnya yang sedang dilanda mogok sekolah. Padahal yang ia tahu Uchiha Hikari—malaikat kecilnya—adalah sosok anak yang manis dan penurut, jadi maklum ketika ia dihadapkan pada masalah yang tak pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya. Rasanya membujuk seorang anak lebih sulit daripada mengadapi Ujian Nasional yang katanya merupakan malaikat pencabut nyawa atas masa depan nanti.

Ia kembali mendesah frustasi, menatap gundukan di balik selimut yang bermotif beruang. Ingin disingkirkannya selimut itu, tapi apa daya seseorang di baliknya menahannya untuk tetap di sana.

"Ayah tak tahu kalau kamu jadi malas sekolah begini, Hikari." Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, "Katakan pada Ayah apa yang menjadi alasanmu untuk menolak pergi sekolah," bujuknya lagi.

Namun percuma, Hikari tetap mmpertahankan kebungkamannya.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik Ayah menelepon Ibu gurumu agar datang ke sini," jelasnya kemudian sembari menarik diri dari duduknya.

Sebelum mencapai ujung pintu kamar, suara serak tu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku hanya ingin ikut merawat Ibu sakit, Ayah, jadi biarkan hari ini Hikari tidak sekolah," tuturnya.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri buah hatinya, "Ibu tidak akan suka kalau Hikari bolos sekolah karena alasan seperti itu. Hn?"

"Pokoknya Hikari tidak mau sekolah," seru anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun itu. Kembali ia meringkuk ke dalam selimut hangatnya.

"Ayah akan mengantarmu lagi sampai pintu masuk kelas, Hikari, jadi cepat mandi Ayah tunggu di luar," jelas Sasuke.

Namun percuma, setengah jam lebih putri mungilnya itu masih enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang ke Rumah Sakit, Sakura. Ya, Hikari tak mau sekolah. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya lagi. Aku tahu. Hn." Sasuke mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan wajah sendu. Dan ia kembali menaiki tangga untuk menghampiri buah hatinya.

Hari ini percuma membujuknya sekolah, maka Sasuke hanya menatap bingung ke arah putrinya.

...

Wajah sebal itu masih setia menempel pada wajah malaikat kecilnya, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengulum sebuah senyum sembari menghidangkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Sudah 3 hari ini sang istri tengah berdiam diri di ranjang Rumah Sakit karena sakit, sudah 3 hari pula Sasuke menggantikan sang istri untuk mengurus hal-hal yang menyangkut kegiatan rumah tangga, begitupun mengurus anak mereka yang mendadak menjadi manja menurut Sasuke.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu memasuki arena sekolah, berhenti tepat pada lapangan parkir yang telah tersedia.

"Tidak perlu mengantar sampai ke kelas, Ayah, Hikari bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan tidak usah menjemput." Sasuke hanya memadang siluet sang anak yang tengah memasuki bangunan sekolahnya. Ia mendesah ringan sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, keluar mengikuti jejak sang anak yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah.

.

"Hikari-chan..." Cucu pertama keluarga Uchiha itu hanya melirik sekilas sambutan antusias teman sebangkunya atas kedatangannya, sebelum ia menengelamkan wajah suntuknya dalam lipatan kedua tangannya. Ia malas sekolah namun kenapa ayahnya tak pernah mengerti apa yang ia mau. Hah, ia merindukan sang ibu.

"Hikari-chan, bukannya paman ganteng itu ayah, Hakari?

Uchiha berumur 7 tahun itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam sosok yang menjadi sorotan teman sebangkunya. Ayahnya di sini. Ayah yang selalu pendiam itu tengah mengulu senyum, meskipun hanya sekilas namun Hikari tetap benci akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Ia melangkah tak niat, begitupun enggan membalas sapaan selamat jalan teman-temannya. Hikari Uchiha saat ini bukan pada mood yang baik. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ia duduk pada salah satu bangku di area halaman sekolah. Rasanya ia malas untuk segera pulang. Tapi lagi-lagi pemandangan tak mengenakkan itu ia dapat. Tepat di depan gerbang, sang ayah berada, bersama dengan seorang guru yang ia temui akhir-akhir ini bersama ayahnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah meskipun tak berniat menghampiri mereka. Rasanya ia begitu merindukan sang ibu.

"Hikari-chan." Panggilan lembut itu ia dapat ketika langkahnya hampir mencapai tempat mereka berdirinya. Sekilas ia hanya melirik sekilas sang ayah sebelum memasuki pintu mobil yang begitu ia hafal, lengkap dengan nyaringnya bunyi pintu mobil ketika tertutup.

Kedua Uchiha membisu, menikmati keheningan yang berasa tak mengenakkan diantara mereka.

"Sudahku bilang, Ayah tak perlu menjemputku." Suara itu terdengar tak suka.

Menyernyit heran Sasuke tak langsung menanggapinya, "Kau tidak suka Ayah menjemputmu, Hikari?"

"Lebih baik Ayah meluangkan waktu senggang untuk menemani Ibu di rumah sakit, daripada sekedar menjemputku," elaknya.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan tak sadar dengan keadaan yang dibawa sang anak, namun setidaknya ia berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang baik tanpa kehadiran istrinya.

"Bicaralah, mungkin Ayah bukan seperti Ibu namun pasti lebih baik daripada memendamnya sendiri," pancing Sasuke.

Anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun itu membuang muka. Dari raut wajahnya begitu kental kekecewaan. "Aku tak suka Ayah selalu muncul di sekolah, berhentilah menjadi pengganti Ibu." Ia memekik tertahan. Luapan air mata itu tumpah seketika, "Dan aku tak suka Ayah yang mulai menghianati Ibu." Isakan itu akhirnya terdengar.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu terparkir di pinggir jalan. "Ayah tak pernah menghianati Ibumu, Hikari," bela Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam ke arah sang anak.

"Bohong!" Hikari kembali mengelak.

Menghembuskan napas berat Sasuke memegang pundak Hikari, kedua bola mata hitamnya menatap lembut mata beda warna di depannya. Rasanya ia seperti menghadapi istrinya yang tengah merajuk keika hamil dulu.

Ia tersenyum meski hanya tipis, "Dengar, sampai kapanpun Ayah tak mungkin menghianati Ibumu, Hikari. Sudah cukup rasa ketakutan Ayah dulu ketika takut Ayah tak bisa melihat Ibumu lagi." Sasuke membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan, "Bagi Ayah kalian berdua adalah napas dan jantung Ayah."

Sesenggukan itu masih terengar, "Tapi aku tetap tidak suka kalau Ayah selalu dekat-dekat dengan Ibu guru cantik itu, Ayah."

Hampir saja Sasuke tertawa mendengar penuturan sang anak kalau saja tak sadar muka cemberut itu tetap ada di hadapannya.

"Ayah bahkan tersenyum pada Ibu guru itu, senyum yang biasanya hanya untuk Ibu." Bibir mungil itu kembali bersuara. "Bahkan aku juga dengar kalau Ibu guru itu ternyata suka sama Ayah, dia ingin merebut Ayah dari Ibu. Dan aku tak suka, Ayah."

Sasuke kembali mengulum senyum. Mengacak lembut rambut sang anak sebelum kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Apalagi Bibi Karin bilang Ayah dan Ibu menikah karena terpaksa," gumam Hikari.

Ayah muda itu tak menyahut. Hanya fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kenapa Ayah diam saja?" tuntut Hikari.

"..."

"Memang benarkah Ayah tidak mencintai Ibu?"

"..."

"Itu sebabnya Ayah bisa mudah tersenyum dengan wanita lain."

"..."

"Ayah—''

"Salahkah jika Ayah tersenyum karena prestasi putriku sendiri."

Uchiha Hikari diam dalam keterkejutannya.

"Ibu guru itu bilang Hikari akan mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade akademik nanti."

Ia tak mampu menyahut.

"Maaf, kalau Ayah baru tahu sekarang, Hikari. Mungkin memang Ayah bukan Ayah yang baik—"

Sebelum kalimat itu tandas, pelukan sang putri kecilnya telah ia dapat terlebih dahulu.

Uchiha Sasuke mungkin bukan seorang ayah yang sempurna, namun setidaknya ia berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik untuk Hikari, putrinya.

...

Sekedar shortfic ringan untuk meramaikan SasuSasu Fanday. HAPPY SSFD semua...#nebarcinta XDD

Semoga fic SasuSaku semakin bertebaran di FFn. Semoga SasuSaku terealisasikan di Naruto. Semoga dan semoga yang baik-baik deh buat SasuSaku :D

Dan makasih buat semua yang sudah berbaik hati mereview chap kemarin, maupun yang sudah membacanya: vanilla yummy, Ryuu Arishima gak login, Chillianne Erythroxylon, uchiharuno phorepeerr, sherry-chan akitagawa, NenSaku, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Tiap chapter tidak berurutan, meskipun saling terkait.

* * *

Awalnya memang terasa indah, begitu kau banggakan tentang mereka. Bahkan kau selalu tersenyum bangga kala terakhir di hari ini menatapnya sebelum menutup hari ini. Bagimu anak dan istrimu adalah segalanya. Namun itu baru awal ketika kau memulai hidup dengan mereka, belum menapaki hari-hari lain dengan mereka. Kau tahu, impian tak selalu sesuai harapan ketika sang pemimpi enggan berusaha.

Umur putrimu baru beranjak setahun kala itu, dan kau mulai mengejar kuliahmu untuk mendaki ke jenjang atasnya. Semester pertama kuliah kau tak mempermasalahkan statusmu yang sudah tak lajang lagi, dalam artian istri dan anakmu berada di rumah menantimu pulang. Namun ketika semester ketiga mulai, dan kau semakin mengenal pergaulan dalam lingkup lebih besar dari zaman SMA, tak langsung semua itu mengubah prinsip yang semula kau tanamkan. Kau memang tak pernah bermain belakang dengan perempuan teman kuliahmu. Tidak. Kau berusaha setia pada Sakura—istrimu. Namun tak bisa kau pungkiri pula kau mulai merasa berat memikul status yang tengah kau emban, kau iri melihat kebebasan teman-temanmu. Berusaha mengelak malah membuatmu mengakhiri harimu yang awalnya begitu menyenangkan berubah menjadi neraka pertengkaran dengan Sakura.

Braaakk

Pintu kamarmu terbuka. Sakura keluar setelah mengurung diri seharian di dalam kamar, dan kau tercengang dengan apa yang telah kau sadari.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" Kau dengan sigap menarik tas yang terpegang istrimu, namun wanita itu menahannya juga. Kau mendelik ke arah istrimu.

"Seharusnya ini memang tak terjadi, Sasuke." Ia berbicara tanpa air mata, berusaha tegar di depanmu.

Kau diam, bolak-balik menatap wajah Sakura dan putrimu. Gelisah sekaligus bingung.

"Ceraikan aku, Sasuke. Takdir kita bukan untuk bersama."

Kalimat itu meluncur lancar begitu pula dengan bekas tamparanmu di pipi istrimu. Kau _shock_, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika tangis Hikari—putrimu—meledak bersamaan dengan perginya istri dan anakmu.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian perginya Sakura dari rumah, dan seminggu pula kau tak pernah mendengar kabar mereka. Semakin bersalah ketika ibumu menangis karena ulahmu. Seharusnya kau tak memulai pertengkaran, seharusnya kau berusaha mengalah, seharusnya dan seharusnya... Hanya kata itulah menjadi sebuah penyesalanmu kini.

"... Sasuke... Teme..." Kau mendongak mendapati namamu tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum seperti biasanya meski hanya mendapati wajah sendu darimu.

"Hah..." Kau bahkan enggan menanggapinya ketika ia menggambil tempat duduk di sisimu. Menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang langsung kau terima.

"Masih memikirkannya?"

Kau tahu apa yang ia maksud, maka menggangguk cukup mewakili jawabanmu.

Naruto diam, itulah yang membuatmu penasaran terhadap ulah sahabatmu satu ini. Malah kau mendapati sahabatmu yang sok tahu itu hanya duduk sambil menikmati alunan lagu dari handset yang terpasang pada lubang kedua telinganya.

"Kukira kau ke sini berniat menasehatiku, Dobe." Kau berkata sinis padanya.

Ia terkekeh ringan karenamu, "Buat apa orang bodoh sepertiku menasehatimu, Teme." Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh tanpa mempedulikanmu. "Kau 'kan termasuk jenius, jadi buat apa aku capek-capek membual untukmu. Hahaha..."

"Cih!"

"Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn?"

"Ada satu pertanyaan yang dari dulu inginku tanyakan." Serius ia menatapmu.

"Hn?" Kau meliriknya tak minat.

"Sebenarnya kapan kau membuat Hikari bersama Sakura?"

BLETAAAK

"Auuuu... Teme, kau kejam."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku iri denganmu, Teme." Raut wajah ceria itu berubah, "Kau tahu bahkan dulu aku sering bermimpi Sakura menjadi istriku—"

Kau mendelik tak suka.

"Sabar, Teme. Hehehe..." Ia kembali cengengesan. "Meski berat tapi mempunyai keluarga diusia muda tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya setiap hari aku tak lagi kesepian karena di temani anak dan istriku."

Sekarang kau hanya mampu menatap sahabatmu.

.

Kesepian ya?

Mungkin kata itu memang cocok untukmu sekarang, Sasuke.

* * *

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya.

**Vanilla yummy**,** Hiruma enma 01**, **Onyxita Haruno**,** NenSaku** (jawaban atas kalimat chapter kemarin terjawab di chapter ini. Alasan kenapa Sasuke bilang dia hampir kehilangan Sakura. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic saya :D),** embun pagi**, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**.

Saya rasa chap ini adalah chap tercepat saya update. Hehehe... Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan :D

Buat yang login silahkan cek pm. Sapaan ala kadarnya dari saya menunggu anda lihat XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Tiap chapter tidak berurutan, meskipun masih saling terkait.

* * *

Sejak pertengkaran mereka beberapa setahun yang lalu Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah menyinggung apapun yang bisa memercikan api pertengkaran. Setidaknya kau kembali lagi berusaha menerima apa yang kau dapat sekarang. Putrimu telah berumur 22 bulan sekarang. Ia tumbuh sehat tanpa cacat apapun. Hikari—putrimu—tumbuh layaknya anak seumurnya, hanya saja ia lebih pendiam dari seharusnya balita yang selalu aktif. Awalnya kau tak pernah mempermasalahkan sikap pendiamnya, namun semakin bertambahnya umur Hikari rasa cemas itu menghampirimu juga. 22 bulan seharusnya umur dimana seorang anak mengalami tahap untuk berjalan. Namun ini nihil, putri kecilmu sama sekali tak mau beranjak dari duduknya ketika ia bermain. Hanya duduk, dengan kedua tangan dan matanya yang sibuk menumpuk balok-balok mainannya. Bukan kau dan Sakura tak mencoba memancingnya, namun hasilnya sama, Hikari hanya menatap diam ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

Rasanya kau mulai takut sekarang. Menatap istrimu yang tengah menemani Hikari, kau mengisaratkan untuk membujuknya belajar berjalan. Namun kembali kenyataan pahit yang kau dapat.

.

.

"Kita harus membawanya ke dokter, Sakura." Kau mengambil keputusan. Menatap istrimu yang duduk di sampngmu.

Ia menghela napas berat, "Hikari tak sakit apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya.

Kau memegang kedua pundaknya, "Aku takut kecelakaan itu berakibat pada kedua kakinya, Sakura." Bola mata hijau itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku tahu, kau takut, Sakura. Namun mengertilah apapun yang terjadi pada Hikari kita akan hadapi bersama-sama."

Rasanya ini akan terasa berat untuk mereka. Namun mereka bersama akan menghadapinya.

"Hikari, jangan membuat Ibu khawatir, nak."

.

.

.

.

Tak bisa tidur meskipun berkali-kali kau merubah posisi tidurmu. Frustasi kau bangkit dari rebahanmu, menatap wajah lelah istrimu sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika kau melewati kamar putri kecilnya. Tersenyum kecil menatap pintu yang menjadi pemisah antara kau dengan sosok kecil ciptaanmu. Rasanya waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu.

Perlahan pintu itu kau buka, berusaha untuk tak membangunkan si kecil Uchiha. Namun apa yang kau dapat, hanya kesunyian yang kau dapati. Mata hitammu berkelan kesetiap sudut, dan saat itulah kau dibuat tercengang karenanya.

Di sana. Di tengah kamar, kau melihat malaikat kecilmu berjalan. Ya, dia berjalan sendiri tanpa keraguan. Dan kau tersenyum kala menghampirinya.

"Dasar anak Ayah," serumu bangga.

* * *

Terimakasih atas reviewnya di fic ini :

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet** (ini dilanjutin say, nggak lanjutan chap kemarin, tapi loncatannya), **skysunsets **(hihihi... maklum kan cuma satu scene jadi di cut, tapi entat juga bakal ada chap yang njelasin :D), **Hiruma Enma 01** (buat kapan Sasusaku nikah sama kapan Hikari lahir mungkn bakal ada chap khususnya. Ditunggu aja XD),** NenSaku** (mumpung ada ide jadi updatenya cepet. Hehe), **Haruno Cherry**(siapa ya*plaakk* habis ada 2 teman fb yang namanya sama sih. Hehe), **Hikari Uchiwa** (umur SasuSaku dapat Hikari waktu SMA akhir jadi kira-kira 17-18 jadi kalau Hikari umur 7 tahun sekitar 25an), **Ruru aika** (karin di chap 6 Cuma numpag nama kok. Paling yang kamu maksud guru yang muncul ya? Anggap aja dia Cuma numpang lewat a.k.a peran pembantu. Hehhe), **embun pagi** (makasih koreksinya mbk embun pagi :D), dan **Laura Pyordova**(kwkwkw...dirimu memang rada miring say*dooor*).

Buat info tentang anak yang bisa berjalan itu pas umur berapa, maaf kalau di atas ada yang salah. Saya hanya share di mbh gugel, maklum saya belum punya anak. hehehe

Chap kali ini singkat, dikerjakan dengan waktu singkat pula. Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan :D


	8. Chapter 8

_Ketika cita-cita sirna karena sebuah kesalahan._

_Penyesalanlah yang jadi ujungnya..._

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Tiap chapter tidak berurutan, meskipun masih saling terkait.

.

.

.

.

Kuingin menjadi seperti mereka

Menorehkan nama dalam sebuah prasasti

Mengukir setiap langkah dalam tergapainya cita-cita

Meniti masa depan dalam balutan senyum

.

Bagiku kemenangan selalu jadi tujuan

Ketika berdiri di atas kesuksesan impian

Menari akan setiap langkah kepastian

Masa depan bahagia harus kuraih

.

.

.

—semua tercipta dengan rantaian pendidikan

* * *

Semua adalah masa lalu. Masa lalu yang semakin kau ingat akan membunuhmu perlahan. Melenyapkan keyakinan yang berusaha kau bangun. Ketika kau mengingatnya, kekecewaan akan selalu menghantui otak kecilmu. Menyalahkan sebuah kebodohan yang telah kau rasakan akibatnya. Kau tahu menyesal akhir tak ada gunanya untuk hidupmu. Namun seperti yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya, ketika kau berusaha mengabaikannya, kekecewaan itu akan semakin membengkak.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, kau menikmati segarnya udara di balkon tempat tinggal barumu. Dulu setiap pagi kau pasti menunggunya menjemputmu, kadang meneriakkan amarah kala ia meninggalkanmu sendiri. Berlari ketika kau merebut apa yang ia bawa sebelum melemparkannya ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali. Meskipun kadang kau bersikap keterlaluan, namun ia tahu kau hanya mengajaknya bercanda. Menemani perjalanan kalian dengan senyum yang tak pernah lolos dari bibirmu.

Rasanya semua kenangan itu hanya masa lalu. Keadaan yang tak pernah kau dapat lagi bersamanya kini.

* * *

Menyesap teh dalam cangkir yang tengah kau pegang, permata hijaumu melirik mereka—sepasang anak sekolah yang tengah menghabiskan waktu berangkat sekolah bersama. Dan bola matamu enggan mengalihkan targetnya. Menatap hawa keceriaan pada sepasang anak sekolah yang tengah bersapa ria ketika berpapasan dengan temannya.

Dan lagi—

.

.

.

—itu semua membuatmu rindu akan bangku sekolah yang tak lagi kau jejaki.

* * *

"Kau melamun lagi, Saku?"

Reflek kau mentap seseorang yang tengah memandangimu heran. Tak langsung merespon, melainkan kau kembali membasai tenggorokanmu dengan hangatnya teh pagimu.

"Tidak."

Ia menyernyit tak puas atas jawabanmu.

"Kurasa aku merindukan saat-saat ketika berangkat ke sekolah bersama, Sasuke-kun."

Kau tak mau ambil pusing mendapati roman sendu pada lawan bicaramu. Kembali bola mata cerahmu mengawasi sepanjang jalan dari balkon rumah barumu. Kau mendapati lagi sasaran keinginanmu—gerombolan siswi yang tengah bersenda gurai pada acara berangkat sekolah mereka.

Lagi-lagi kembali pada suasana seperti itulah yang kau harapkan. Tertawa dan bercanda tanpa merasakan beban yang tengah menantimu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu, Saku?"

Kembali kau menatap lawan bicaramu. Menunggu kalimat apa lagi yang akan terucap dari bibirnya.

"Mungkin setelah bayi kita lahir, kau bisa melanjutkan impianmu."

Tanganmu terangkat, membelai lembut perutmu yang telah membuncit. Di dalam tubuhmu,sekarang telah ada nyawa baru yang menanti untuk lahir di dunia ini.

Tersenyum kau menguatkan keyakinanmu, "Sekarang impianku adalah dia..." Kau membelai perutmu lagi, "Meskipun konsekuensinya aku harus kecewa, namun tak apa. Melihat dia lahir dan tumbuh dengan sehat adalah impianku sekarang." Kau berucap mantap.

* * *

Terima kasih atas review kalian semua. Maaf kalau updatenya lama dan singkat pula isinya :D

* * *

Uchiha Reyvhia

Nggak apa-apa kok baru review sekarang. Hehehe... Ini fic tiap chapternya langsung tamat, jadi semacam kumpulan scene-scene dalam kehidupan SasuSaku. Kalau ditanyaian gimana endingnya pasti daku juga bakal bingung XD. Oh iya, makasih udah fave :D

* * *

Maylan 41

Aduh gimana ya? :D

Ini fic kumpulan tiap scene dalam keluarga SasuSaku, dan pastinya seperti yang saya tulis di awalan kronologi waktunya tidak saling berurutan. Misalnya chap sebelumnya kan ada scene dimana anak mereka sudah besar, namun di chapter selanjutnya kok masih dalam kandungan, atau bisa nanti chap selanjutnya anak mereka berumur balita. Jadi waktunya tidak berurutan (bingung deh saya jadinya*plakk XD)

Pokoknya makasih sudah review fic ini :D

* * *

Dae Uchiha

Makasih sudah review :D

* * *

NenSaku

Habis mau bilang nggak tau bilangnya gimana, kan kamu nggak ada akun. Bikin akun dong, biar bisa ngobrol lewa pm. Hehehe

Buat yang kamu tanyain pasti nanti akan terungkap di chap berikutnya, atau bisa berikutnya lagi*dooor XD

Makasih sudah review :D

* * *

Sasuke luciffer

Hahha... makasih buat kamu pecinya sasusaku yang sudah menambah koleksi review fic ini. Hehehe...

* * *

Uchiha Hime Is Poery Celemoet

Ini sudah update say. Singkat tapinya. Hehehe

Makasih sudah review :D

* * *

Laura Pyordova

Hahaha... maklum Hikari kan mirip authornya yang malu-malu kucing juga XDDD

Makasih reviewnya say :D

* * *

Onyxita Uchiha

Kalau diurutkan begini: Sasusaku sahabat, iseng buat anak, dan akhirnya menikah di usia muda.

Jadi intinya mereka saling kenal. Hehehe (penjelasan daku gaje deh*plakk)

Oh iya, terima kasih buat reviewnya :D

* * *

Kang Mas Neji Ganteng g login

Sebenarnya sih udah ahu dirimu ganti penname say, tapi pengen aja nyantumin nama yang ada di kotak reviewnya. Hehe

Makasih sudah review lho say :DDD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Tiap chapter berurutan, meskipun masih saling terkait.

* * *

"Sial."

Pemuda Uchiha itu reflek mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang begitu mengganggunya. Sudut sebelah alisnya terangkat mendapati sahabat pirang jabriknya memasang wajah penuh madesu sambil menatap nanar ke arah ponsel yang tengah menjadi perhatiannya.

"Huwaaa... Dia marah padaku." Sekarang bola mata biru cerah itu menatapnya sendu.

Lagi. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mampu menaikkan sebelah alisnya kembali.

Mengerti pemuda yang sudah tak lajang itu memperhatikannya, Uzumaki semakin mengerucukan bibirnya. Menambah efek dramatis pada wajah manisnya.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Kini pemuda berambut raven itu menyernyit tak suka dengan nada yang terlontar bersamaan dengan namanya. Namun ia enggan untuk berkomentar, kembali menekuni buku yang sebenarnya menjadi alasannya memasuki gedung terlabel perpustakaan.

"Temeee..." Uzumaki Naruto kembali merajuk. Kini kedua lengannya tengah bergelantungan di lengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Tentu saja sang empu mendelik tak suka.

.

.

"Mengertilah, Teme, aku sedang galau. Galaaaauuuu..." Lagi-lagi bibir itu mengerucut mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan efek mendramatisir.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Pemuda itu hanya diam, malas menanggapi curhatan hati dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Teme?"

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Sasuke..."

.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini. Hikari sudah menungguku di rumah," sergahnya kesal.

.

"Hikari... Huweeeee..."

Buku setebal 10 senti itupun akhirnya mendart sukses pada kepala jabrik itu.

"Temeee... Kau kejam! Aku 'kan tidak mau selamanya single terus. Apalagi sebentar lagi kita akan lulus." Uzumaki Naruto kembali mengetarkan pita suaranya nyaring.

Diam.

"Aku juga ingin mempunyai Hikari sendiri."

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong dengan Hikari. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke begitu merindukan menggendong gadis kecil itu. Ah, bahkan ia lupa dengan janjinya untuk segera pulang dan membelikan es krim pesanan putri kecilnya.

Segera ia menata buku yang sebelumnya tersebar di area meja depannya. Mengumpulkan menjadi satu kembali, sebelum beranjak untuk pergi.

"Lho, Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Uzumaki Naruto terlonjak kaget mendapati sahabatnya mulai meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap kembali ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "Kurasa kau harus tegas memilih antara Hinata dan Ino, Naruto." Pemuda pirang itu terdiam ketika bibir pemuda Uchiha itu berucap kembali, "Mereka butuh kepastian," lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan sahabat pirangnya.

* * *

Dan sepertinya chap ini nggak ada SasuSaku-nya deh. Kuharap kalian tak begitu kecewa :D

Saya usahakan chap depan paling tidak ada romance SasuSaku-nya XD

Terima kasih buat yang review chap kemarin :D

* * *

TFF UchiHaruno

Nggak kok :D

Buktinya ini dilanjutin chap ke-9 nya. Mungkin kenapa tiap chap penpek gitu ya? Itu emang disengaja. Soalnya fic ini kan kumpulan oneshot-oneshot pendek.

Makasih ya sudah reviee XD

* * *

Laura Pyordova

Pasti kasihan un~ apalagi putus sekolah gara-gara hamil. Di lingkunganku soalnya ada yang kaya gitu.

Dan makasih reviewnya say~ :D

* * *

Uchiha Sakura97

Nggak papa baru review kok :D

Ah, romance ya... Nunggu waktu dulu yang pas, soalnya fic ini kan genre utamanya family. Tapi tenang aja entar saya buatin yang sasusaku sayang-sayangan deh XD

Makasih reviewnya~

* * *

Hiruma Enma 01

Saya ini memang membingungkan kok#plaakk

Iya, chap kemarin ke masa lalu. Tapi chap ini naik lagi ke masa depan :D

Semoga tak bosan dengan fic saya ini ya XP

* * *

celubba

Iya. Ke masa lalu lagi. Mungkin jangan diinget-inget chap sebelumnya biar nggak bingung memahami perpindahan waktunya :D

Makasih sudah review XD

* * *

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet a.k.a Popot XD

Hihihi... Tahu aja deh dikau kalau aku bakal update secepat siput. Kekekekke~

Makasih cuyuung buat reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya... Awas kalau enggak#deatglare XD

* * *

Onyxita Haruno

Benarkah kalau sama?

Yah, ane duluin deh XD

Makasih ya sudah review~

* * *

Nabila

Hehe... Maap kalau pendek, habis daku kadang kekurangan kosa kata ni. Hehehe

Makasih reviewnya ya :D

* * *

NenSaku

Akunnya aku tunggu lho :D

Buat si sasusaku ada rasa atau enggak, entar aku bikin chap khusus deh. Habis ada yang minta romance sasusaku juga sih. Hehe

Makasih reviewnya say XD

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang review di atas. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang enak di baca ya~ Itu kelemahan authornya, harap dimaklumi. Hehe

Tak lupa terima kasih buat semua yang sedianya sudah nengok fic ini#jabatin tangan s atu-satu :D

P.s. Maaf juga kalau ada salah pengetikan nama atau ada yang belum disebutin di atas. Itu tidak mengurangi rasa terima kasih kepada kalian semua#muaaah :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Tiap chapter tidak berurutan, meskipun masih saling terkait.

* * *

Mereka bilang kami terikat benang merah tak kasat mata yang membuat kami lengket bak kutup selatan-utara magnet. Mereka juga bilang setiap ada aku pasti ada dia, begitupun sebaliknya.

Hei, tak tahukah mereka kalau itu hanya sebuah kesengajaan yang membuat kami sedekat ini. Ya... ya... ya... kuakui memang aku merasa senang dengan semua kesengajaan ini.

Bukan. Jangan pernah menganggap kesenangan seperti yang sering kalian baca di novel-novel romance yang penuh mengisi loker-loker kakak tercerewetku, ah, maksudku kakak tercantikku—tentu saja ia jadi kakak tercantik, tak mungkinkan aku bilang kak Sasori cantik juga.

.

Sebaiknya lebih baik kita kembali ke topik ehem dia. Kalau membahas kedua kakakku itu akan lebih memperbanyak kata yang harus kutorehkan pada kertas ini. Dan lihatlah siapa yang kini tengah duduk diam di sebelahku?

.

Uchiha Sasuke—dia—orang yang telah aku sebutkan di atas. Dengan rambutnya yang menjuntai indah di kedua sisi wajahnya, dimana akan bergerak ketika sang pemilik menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mata sekelam arang yang pastinya akan membekas ketika mata itu memandangmu. Hei, tentu saja bakal membekas, coba saja kau tumpukan jemarimu dengan arang yang biasanya dipakai dalam acara _barbeque _pasti akan berbekas noda hitam yang indah di sana, dan itu persis ketika kau bertatap dengan kedua mata itu. Indah, tapi kadang menyiksa. Benarkan?

Aku. Haruno Sakura memang gadis manis yang jenius. Hahaha...

Yaaa... aku juga paham kalau semua kalimatku di atas terkesan mengada-ngada. Namun, kenyataan dengan ketika mata hitam itu menatapku masih sering berbekas memang benar. Bahkan tanpa kusadari, dengan nakal ribuan cupit-cupit menanamkan panahnya ke dalam hatiku membuat bola mata itu membingungkanku, bahkan dengan tega membuatku terjebak ke dalam labirin yang menyesatkan.

Warna mata itu memang sama dengan semua keluarganya, namun tetap saja hanya pandangan bola mata arang miliknyalah yang membuatku bersikap di luar nalar, dan itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Haruskah kuulangi? Sepertinya tidak.

Dan itulah yang membuat kesan tersendiri dalam hatiku. Bola mata hitam arang. Mata yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Dan mata yang membuat tidur malamku terasa nyenyak ketika memikirkannya.

* * *

Haruno Sakura mengangkat secarik kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Tersenyum senang sembari mendekap kertas itu ia bergumam 'selesai', membuat sosok lain dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Tak bisakah kau diam, Sakura?" ucapnya setengah menyindir.

Gadis bersurai sewarna kelopak sakura itu memeletkan lidahnya sebelum tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "Hei, pantas aku bahagia, Sasuke-kun, mendapati tugas menulis tentang orang yang paling berkesan telah selesai," katanya riang.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mendecih kecil sebelum kembali menekuni tugas musim panas mereka. Percuma saja. Belum genap satu menit ia menekuni rumus matematika di depannya, sosok ceria itu mengusiknya. Dengan tak berperasaan meloncati lengannya sebelum terduduk enak di pangkuannya.

"Heeeei..." Ia melotot padanya, yang ditanggapi kekehan ringan sosok dalam pangkuannya yang tengah serius menekuni hasil pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti aku nyontek ya jawabannya?" Kepala yang semula memunggunginya kini berbalik.

Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu terkesiap. Kedua mata hijau cerah itu berpendar menatap ke arahnya, seakan dengan tak berperasaan menyuntikan virus yang mampu melumpuhkan semua logika yang berusaha ia pertahankan.

Tidak bisa. Virus yang dimilik pendar mata hijau itu tak bisa ia elak lagi ketika tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis musim semi itu, merenggkuh kedua pipinya dalam kukuhan jemarinya.

"Sasu—"

Kedua bibir insan muda itu menempel pada akhirnya. Hangat dan terasa memabukkan.

.

.

.

Kesimpulannya, bukan hanya Sakura yang merasa kedua bola mata hitam itu terasa berkesan. Kenyataannya sendiri bagi Sasuke kedua pendar hijau mata milik Sakura-lah yang selalu menghipnotis semua logikanya. Seakan menanamkan beribu virus yang siap mengusih kedua hatinya.

* * *

#diam

#nariknapas

Aaarrrhhh... sepertinya feel romance tetep aja nggak bisa kudapat meskipun sudah berusaha dimunculin. Dan jreeeng... hasilnya seperti inilah yang mampu kubuat. Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan ya

Oh ya, setting waktunya chapter ini pasti sudah tahu kan? Waktu sasusaku jaman sekolah, masih polos. Kekeke~ meskipun kepolosannya patut dipertanyakan pas scene terakhirnya. Dan anggap saja scene itulah yang nantinya akan memunculkan Hikari XD *bilang aja males nyari ide lain (plaaak)*

Dan sekarang sudah lunas janjiku pada reader semua bikin romance sasusaku, dan jawaban tentang pertanyaan sasusaku ada rasa atau tidak. Kikikiki :D

Terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter ini:

* * *

Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet

Kwkwkkw... nggak tahu ni say, lagi demen sama pair hinanaruino jadi kumasukin aja, meskipun cuma numpang nama XD

Ini, seperti janiku spesial kubuat romance chap ini. Mudah_mudahan tak mengecewakan ya~ makasih reviewnya say#cipok :D

* * *

Hiruma Enma 01

Alhamdulillah ya, saya bisa bikin kamu jadi suka sasusaku#bangga #plaaakk XD

Chapter kemarin memang tidak ada sasusaku, tapi kan sudah ada sasusaku di chapter ini. Semoga suka :D

* * *

Shizuka uchiha

Iya memang pendek kok, kan neshot pendek. Ini chap terbarunya sudah update. Terimakasih reviewnya ya :DD

* * *

Always sasusaku

Ini sudah saya buatin. Dan buat pertanyaannya bisa dikira-kira di chap ini :D

Makasih reviewnya~ :)

* * *

NenSaku

Coba kamu sigh up di ffn, email sama passwordnya harus terselip angka lho. Nanti kalau udah sukses sigh up cek inbox email yang kamu pake. Lihat apakah ada konfirmasi dari ffn. Kalau ada buka emainya dan klik link di dalamnya buat konfirmasi.

Kalau masih bingnung kamu punya twitter atau fb nggak? Kalau punya cantumin di kotak review nanti aku kirim permintaan teman ke kamu :D

Dan makasih sudah setia ngikutin fic ini :)

* * *

Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi

Terima kasih banyaaakkk XD

Chap di atas aku tebus buat ada sasusaku nya. Semoga tak mengecewakan :D

Buat review chap kemarin dan kemarin makasih ya~

* * *

Laura Pyordova

Iyaaa, sayaaaang... chapter ini sudah ada sasusaku nya kan. Kwkwkkwkw

Haduh dipanjangin. Kayanya tetep nggak bisa sepanjang rel kereta api deh XD

Makasih reviewnya say#cipok

* * *

Neerval-Li

Nggak papa kok baru review, nggak masalah. Malahan saya terima kasih abanget telah suka sama fic ini

Makasih yaaaaaaa :DDDD

* * *

Celubba

Hihihi... yang chap kemarin versi anak kuliahan, dan chapter ini versi anak eSeMA XD

Semanggaaaattt! Makasih sudah reviewwww

* * *

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Lagi musim galau ni, mangkanya naruto juga ikuan gaalauuuu... kwkwkkkw

Makasih telah setia mereview fic ini :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Tiap chapter berurutan, meskipun masih saling terkait.

* * *

Kedua sorot mata beda warna itu saling menatap. Sang permata hijau menatap dengan penuh pengharapan dan tanda tanya, berbalik dengan sang hitam yang tengah menunjukkan raut tak percaya. Pita suara keduanya terdiam, enggan bergetar kembali untuk menyerukan pernyataan yang beberapa menit lalu terucap indah dari bibir sang wanita.

Bola mata hitam kelam milik bungsu Uchiha itu mengerjap, menghalau desiran angin yang sejak tadi mengeringkan bola matanya. Kelopak mata yang semula terbuka menutup seketika, seakan mengerti kegundahan yang diberikan sosok di depannya.

Sebagai seorang lelaki Uchiha Sasuke sadar dengan kedudukannya. Dialah sumber dari segala masalah yang tengah membelit dua sosok yang sebelumnya terbungkus oleh indahnya nama persahabatan. Sebagai seseorang yang harus mengambil sikap untuk mengakhiri segala resah yang selama ini tersimpan dari sorot kerlap mata hijau yang kini meredup.

Sebersit ucapan beberapa menit lalu berputar kembali di dalam memori otaknya.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Kalau tidak bisa, aku ingin dia yang mencintaiku karena aku takut dikecewakan. Sasuke-kun, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar manis dari bibir Haruno Sakura. Pertanyaan yang membuat ia harus memberi ketegasan atas sikapnya selama ini. Kelopak matanya akhirnya terbuka, kembali memandang permata zambrut yang menunggu kepastian.

Ia menggambil napas dalam, "Sakura, aku..."

Tak lekas mendapati jawaban yang ia tunggu, Haruno Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Menepuk debu yang menempel di rok seragamnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dari hadapan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, Sasuke-kun." Ia berujar dengan senyum.

Sasuke yakin ia melihat senyum keterpaksaan yang terlempar ke arahnya.

"Sakura..."

"Sudah bel, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus kembali masuk kelas," sanggahnya lagi.

Dan kini Uchiha Sasuke terasa kosong setelah tubuh kecil itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

* * *

"Apakah aku mencintainya?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu menyeruak lepas kendali. Kembali menghantui pemuda Uchiha itu untuk segera mengambil keputusan. Namun sekalinya ia memutar otak mengingat segala kenangan mereka, ia bimbang. Belum ada cahaya yang menuntunnya mengambil langkah kepastian.

Ia berpikir sejenak, mengulang kembali rekaman awal pertemuan mereka. Percuma saja, bahkan ia lupa kapan pertama kali mereka bergandengan bersama dalam arti sahabat. Ia dan Haruno Sakura selalu bersama. Itulah yang ia ingat. Putri keluarga Haruno itulah yang selalu membuka harinya sekaligus menutupnya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan kepala berambut merah muda itu dalam hidupnya. Jika ditanya tentang perasaannya kepada Sakura, ia masih abu-abu.

"Aaargghhh..." Uchiha Sasuke menggeram dalam selimut hangatnya. Menutup kelopak mata, melanjutkan kembali mimpinya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Di luar sana sang penerang siang telah anteng di tempatnya, lengkap dengan suara burung peliharaan beberapa tuan rumah di sekitar kompleks. Berbalik keadaan dengan jalan raya yang telah sepi karena akhir pekan. Suasana libur yang tak membuat beberapa di antara mereka memilih mendekam di rumah lengkap dengan selimut hangat menemani mereka.

Namun sepertinya bungsu dari dua bersaudara keluarga Uchiha masih terlihat bergelung dalam selimutnya. Menikmati alunan mimpi yang masih membuai tidurnya, bahkan ia tak terjaga sedikitpun ketika sang kakak memasuki kamarnya yang masih remang karena tirai jendela yang belum terbuka.

Sreeeg

Wajah yang semula menampakkan raut tenang itu terlihat mulai jengah ketika silau sinar matahari terarah ke arahnya. Membuat ketidaknyamanan pada kedua kornea matanya.

"Nnggg..." Bergumam singkat sebelum berbalik arah membelakangi sinar matahari yang menerobos cendelanya.

Belum juga semenit ia menuai tidurnya kembali ketika sebuah tangan usil menarik selimutnya turun, membuat ia gusar karenanya.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun."

Reflek ia menutup kedua telinganya mendengar suara cempreng yang begitu ia kenali. Masih enggan untuk sekedar membuka mata barang sejenak.

"Sasuke-kun, cepatlah bangun."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

Pada akhirnya ia jengah juga mendengar seruan cempreng itu. Gusar ia menarik turun bantal yang menutup wajahnya.

"Diamlah, Sakura, aku ingin tidur," serunya tak suka.

"..."

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam seketika. Bibir yang semula berucap gusar itu mendadak kelu mendapati sosok sang kakak yang berdiri di hadapannya, bukan sosok perempuan berambut pink seperti yang selama ini mengusik akhir pekannya.

"Itachi..."

Senyum tertoreh seketika di bibir Uchiha sulung itu mendapati raut kekecewaan dari wajah sang adik.

"Jadi, kau berharap Sakura-chan yang membangunkanmu, Sasuke-kun?" Senyum kemenangan itu begitu terasa mengejek di penglihatan Sasuke.

"Sial." Marah, bungsu Uchiha itu melempar kasar bantal kepada sang kakak, membuat sang sulung tertawa keras karenanya.

* * *

Dua makhluk Tuhan itu kembali berhadapan. Kini tak ada lagi seraut wajah bimbang pada sang lelaki, yang ada hanya wajah kepastian yang tertoreh di sana.

"Kita akan menikah meskipun kau mengelak, Sakura." Sang lelaki akhirnya buka suara setelah sekian lama mendiamkan diri.

Sebelum bibir tipis sosok di depannya berucap, Uchiha Sasuke kembali angkat suara, "Meskipun selama ini keberadaanmu karena terbiasa, bukan berarti aku tak bisa mencintaimu, Sakura," Ia mengambil napas, "beri aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu dengan kita menikah," katanya penuh keyakinan.

Haruno Sakura tak mampu berdalih ketika tarikan tangan itu membuatnya nyaman berada dalam pelukan bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"Beri aku kesempatan agar aku bisa menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang baik untuk kau dan anak kita nanti."

* * *

Mendadak dalam sekejam ini ide muncul di tengah waktu menunggu adzan shubuh bersamaan dengan ide chapter selanjutnya yang dengan eloknya tiba-tiba nongol, padahal sebelumnya udah ngotot banget nyari ide tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu. Dan tentu saja langsung kuketik di hp, nggak tahu kenapa kalau buka nb bawaannya males dan idenya jadi buyar. Dan sepertinya chapter ini tetap pendek juga, yang panjang celotehan author dan balasan review XD

Terima kasih juga kuucapkan seperti biasa siapapun yang telah membaca maupun mereview chapter kemarin:

Laura Pyordova

Kan udah tahu say, kalau ane ini pasti bikin chapternya pendek-pendek jadinya pasti cepet bacanya. Makasih sudah setia review :D

* * *

Always sasusaku

Iya... pasti nanti kubikin romance sasusaku lagi kok, ditunggu yaaaa. Makasih sudah review :D

* * *

NenSaku

Sebenarnya sih sudah ada bayang-bayang scene dimana saku nglahirin, tapi masih abu-abu. Belum dapat pencerahan lagi. Hehe... makasih reviewnya :D

* * *

Neerval-Li

Padahal itu perumpamaan ngarang abis lho, tapi aku bahagia ternyata kamu suka*ngakakbahagia* Makasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat kasih oleh-oleh di kotak review :D

* * *

Kitty Kuromi

Sebenarnya itu obsesi tersembunyi author pengen punya cowok yang bisa dicontekin*smirk* makasih sudah review un :D

* * *

Nina317Elf

Maklum ide yang ada di otakku memang rada nggak beres sehingga bikin fic yang nggak beres juga. Kwkwkkkw... Makasih sudah review yaaaa :D

* * *

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet

Dari dulu hingga sekarang penname-mu yang paling susah say, padahal udah sering kali kuketik. Lu kasih jampi-jampi apa sih? Kwkwkkwkw... Ah, buat tatapan yang membahayakan itu jangan dibahas lagi un, ane jadi merinding bayangin gimana kalau sasusaku tatapannya sepuluh kali jadi hikari sepuluh*nggakmaubayanin*plaakkkk XD Makasih sudah riview ya popot-ku tersayang. Hihihi...*ngikikalahantu :D

* * *

Karasu Uchiha

Makasih sudah review lagi :D

* * *

Uchiha The Tomato Knight

Nggak papa kok baru review lagi, dan makasih ya sudah mengisi kembali di kotak review :D

* * *

karikazuka

ih, jangan merendah deh, fic kamu kan bagus-bagus un

hehe... makasih ya sudah review :D

* * *

Hiruma Enma 01

Emang mata akang saskey itu mah biasa, Cuma authornya aja yang bikin lebey. Kwkwkkkww... Oh iya, buat mereka mencintai atau nggak nya, kayanya dichap ini bisa juga ditarik kesimpulannya. Makasih reviewnya :D

* * *

celubba

Nggak mau ah diterusin, authorkan lagi pusa*plakkk* makasih sudah review yaaaaa :D

* * *

Guest 1

Kalau author sih menganggap mereka ada saling ketertarikan juga, namun buat rasa mencintai bisa kamu simpulkan dari chapter ini

Makasih sudah suka dan review fic ini buat siapapun kamu yang tertulis 'Guest' di kotak review chapter 10 :D

* * *

Guest 2

Masih di buat bingung dengan alur yang acak-acak di fic ini, dimana di chap 2 sakura hamil tapi kok di chap 3 sudah ada anaknya? Begini aja, kamu bacanya jangan disangkut-pautkan alur kemarin dengan chapter selanjutnya, soalnya time tiap chapter itu berbeda. Misal dari dimana chapter sakura hamil bisa jadi author buat chapter selanjutnya Hikari sudah besar, bisa juga author buat lagi Hikari masih bayi. Ceritanya memang satu inti dimana sasusaku nikah muda, namun alur cerita perchap tidak dibuat berurutan seperti fic multichapter lainnya. Seperti kumpulan fic oneshot di sini, satu scene langsung tamat gitu. Mengerti?

Makasih ya sudah membaca dan review fic ini :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Tiap chapter berurutan, meskipun masih saling terkait.

* * *

Ayah muda itu menatap tak percaya seraut ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan putri tunggalnya yang telah berumur 8 tahun. Ekspresi wajah merendahkan dengan dilengkapi dua lapis bibirnya yang mengerucut sempurna. Sosok yang selama ini menampakkan roman malaikat itu berbalik menuju arah persis dimana sang majikan memperlihatkan sorot ketidaksukaan. Persis dengan ekspresi yang dulu kerap ia lakukan ketika keinganannya tak terpuaskan.

Mendesah lagi, ayah muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke mendorong piring yang tak terjamak sedari beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengambil sendok dan garbu untuk memotong telur goreng yang sejak pagi ia siapkan untuk sarapan buah hatinya. Namun seakan mendapat buah simalakama dari hasil jerih payahnya bangun pagi, sosok anak bersurai raven itu terlalu malas untuk sekedar memakan atau bahkan meliriknya sekalipun.

"Kau harus makan sebelum berangkat sekolah, Hikari," bujuk sang ayah lagi sembari menyodorkan sendok penuh nasi goreng serta lengkap telur ayam mata sapi.

Lagi-lagi sang anak menggeleng, masih enggan membuka mulutnya yang tetap mengerucut lucu.

"Hikari..." Uchiha Sasuke pasrah ketika tanggan yang semula terangkat kini kembali terkulai di atas meja, lengkap dengan sendok penuh makanan yang masih belum tercicipi.

"Kalau kamu tidak sarapan, minumlah susu sebelum kita berangkat." Kini ganti segelas susu coklat tergeser ke arah bocah 8 tahun itu. Namun lagi-lagi hanya raut kekecewaan yang kembali didapat Sasuke.

Geram tak mendapati respon baik ayah muda itupun mendelik tak suka, namun tetap saja tak membuat keder sosok bocah di depannya.

"Hikari..."

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau telur ayamnya tidak digoreng setengah matang, Ayah."

"..."

"Dan aku juga hanya mau minum jus jambu di pagi hari."

"..."

"Kenapa sih, Ayah tidak bisa ngertiin aku seperti Ibu," sungut Uchiha kecil itu.

Rasanya Uchiha Sasuke serba salah di sini. Menghadapi amarah sang anak memang tak semudah membalikkan tangan.

"Sakura, cepatlah pulang," gumamnya putus asa.

* * *

Terima kasih selalu buat yang menyempatkan membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin:

**Shiranui89**, **Nina317Elf**, **Kitty Kuromi**, **NenSaku** (sepertinya buat adik Hikari prosesnya masih lama, jadi ditunggu aja ya :D), **Neerval-Li**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **poetrie-chan** (insya allah kalau author nggak ada halangan sebisanya dibuat sampai Hikari dewasa), **always sasusaku** (buat scene sasu ditinggalin saku sepertinya suah ada di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya deh. Tapi nanti kalau ada ide lain author pasti bikinin :D**), shizuka uchiha** (insya allah nanti aku bikinin deh, namun lihat idenya dulu ya. Hehe), **Hime Hime Chan**.

Untuk yang punya akun silahkan tengok di kotak pm-nya. Sapaan terima kasih ala kadarnya menunggu :D


End file.
